


Night Terrors

by KeeganCBrent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeganCBrent/pseuds/KeeganCBrent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For such a cunning boy, Theo Raeken had proved to be fairly easy to manipulate, once you knew which buttons to press.</p><p>He thought she was having night terrors. She supposed in a way she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

It was more than little unfair Tracey thought, that even after her death and resurrection, her anxieties had continued to plague her. 

Being numb inside dulled feelings, but they were still a hindrance, even as an echo. A stumbling block in the way of becoming the perfect killer her alpha wanted. She wondered whether the real reason the blond chimera would lay with her at night was for pleasure or surveillance. It certainly wasn’t for her comfort. Fucking him delayed the inevitable process of having to sleep though, and it kept her in the hierarchy as his favourite beta. For such a cunning boy, Theo Raeken had proved to be fairly easy to manipulate, once you knew which buttons to press. 

He thought she was having night terrors. She supposed in a way she was. 

____________ 

  
“All of this is a dream Tracey, you have to wake up,” 

Even half dreaming, the sound of the girl’s voice was clear as day to her, cutting through her muddied eyesight. It was a line she grabbed to drag herself out of this fog of confusion. She was dreaming. 

Then she wasn’t anymore. And she was standing in a warehouse with a pretty girl she’d never met before, and she had scales. 

She opened her mouth to scream and a gloved hand clamped itself over her mouth as she was forced to her knees. A sharp stab in the side of her head and the feeling of something draining from her as her limp body ceased to support her and careless hands let her fall sideways into a shelf.. Fatigue set in rapidly, and to Tracey’s surprise there was no pain. She felt like she deserved at least some pain, judging from the literal blood on her hands she’d clearly done terrible things. The hands released her and she slumped against the wall, she saw the trio of horrors who’d haunted her dreams leaving her without a backward glance, as her vision started to fill with silver and she tried rapidly to blink it away. 

Her eyes wandered to the girl who’d saved her, crouched against a wall, face contorted in an anguish the chimera felt oddly grateful for. Tracey’s eyes met the other girl’s as she felt herself fade and she tried to force her mouth into what she hoped was a smile as her breathing finally stopped. 

Her last sight was those eyes, the werecoyote blue had been replaced by a deep brown. There were worse things to see as you died, than a pair of concerned eyes staring deeply into your own. It almost made Tracey feel like there was still someone who cared. 

“Tracey wake up!” Wrong voice. Male. 

______________ 

“Tracey!” She was thrashing in Theo’s arms again. She forced herself to still, slowing her breathing until her enhanced senses heard her heartbeat return to normal. 

“Tracey it’s ok. You’re safe here.” 

She turned to press her face into his chest, breath his scent in, lock onto his heartbeat. 

“You were dreaming of the dread doctors again?” He rubbed his thumb in slow circles across her back. 

“Yes,” the half truth slipped out easily. 

“The night terrors will stop soon, once you grow stronger,” even without her enhanced hearing and smell, the uncertainty in his voice would’ve betrayed his lack of confidence. Theo had wanted to be an alpha for so long, but now he had a pack it was obvious he didn’t have a clue what to do with it, how to lead them. 

She used to wonder why Raeken bothered spending his nights comforting her when he could just snap her neck and focus on his other betas, but she’d figured it out soon enough afterwards, in her first meeting with the McCall pack post reanimation.

Scott had Kira, and if there was one thing Theo wanted, it was whatever Scott had. Kira and Scott wanted each other. Theo wanted a girl that he could convince himself wanted him. Hayden couldn’t provide that, wrapped up in Liam as she was. But Tracey? She knew she could give him that. The dark, twisted idea of Kira to his dark, twisted parody of Scott. Once Tracey had succeeded in that, making her way up to second in command had been as easy as appealing to a teenage boy’s ego. Human Tracey had been a shy unremarkable girl, easily ignored. But human Tracey was dead. Chimera Tracey needed only what her instincts and her alpha told her she needed: power. Power enough to conquer the final echoes of her human self. 

Yes, Tracey reminded herself. She’d defeat these night terrors, then she’d defeat Theo Raeken and take full control of the pack herself. Hayden would rather follow her than Theo. Corey was weak, she’d threaten his human lover. Josh was loyal only to his next electricity hit. Leading them would be a struggle, but she’d whip them into shape eventually. There’d be no overlooking Tracey Stewart then, not when she ruled Beacon Hills. 

The thought made her smile into her foolish lover’s skin, and as she pulled him closer she felt his heart speed up. She would crush that heart in her hands before long. 

“I’m never afraid when I’m with you. My alpha,” she purred into his ear, nibbling the lobe gently so he can feel her fangs. She could feel the pleasure radiate through his body at the last word, the skip in his heart, his chest puffing out subconsciously. The idiot had actually gone and fallen for her, and now apparently he craved her approval. Her Theo was getting needy of late, pride wounded by his failure to control Hayden and Corey. No matter, she would teach him that love is weakness soon enough, and then she’d do a better job as alpha than he ever could.

For now she just let his scent ripple in contentment as she tugged him in for a kiss. Knowing that the same nightmare awaited her yet again, she decided to avoid sleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
